1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a serial hub apparatus, and more particularly, to a serial hub with a carabiner clip attached to one or more portions of the hub.
2. Description of Related Art
In many applications, it is advantageous to interconnect a single serial computer port to multiple peripheral devices. A hub provides a convenient central data connection point for attaching multiple peripheral devices to a computer. The hub relays data from the computer to all enabled devices connected to the data hub, and relays data from the enabled devices to the computer. This data relay can be performed without any data storage or significant delay. The hub can be connected to the computer via a single upstream connector. The hub can include a plurality of downstream ports for connecting the peripheral devices to the hub. Hubs utilize standardized connectors at the upstream and downstream ports to provide universal connectivity between peripheral devices and the computer, thus simplifying these connections. Hub assemblies utilizing serial data transfer protocols and the corresponding electrical or electro-optical connectors operate in a similar fashion. Exemplary protocols that can be used with hub assemblies include Universal Serial Bus (“USB”), IEEE 1394 (“Fire Wire”), PS2, and RS232.
Conventional USB hubs receive power for low power applications via a positive voltage conductor and a ground conductor from a source, such as the computer, through the upstream port. Conventional USB hubs can operate in the so-called “self-powered” mode when equipped with a connector for connecting with a transformer plugged into a typical AC outlet for providing DC power to the hub for high power applications.
The USB standard is a communication interface standard that enables data transmission/reception between a single USB host and a plurality of USB devices. USB standard compliant interfaces have been widely used as a communication interface that mainly defines a PC as the USB host and its peripheral devices as the USB devices to enable connection between the PC and the peripheral devices. The USB standard adopts a star-shaped logical bus topology in which a single USB host is connected with plural USB devices. The USB 2.0 standard defines three bus transport speeds: a low speed (“LS”) of 1.5 Mbit/s, a full speed (“FS”) of 12 Mbit/s, and a high speed (“HS”) of 480 Mbit/s. Most USB 2.0 hubs are backward compatible to the USB 1.1 standard that includes the LS and FS bus transport speeds.
Laptop computers often have only one or two type “A” USB ports available. Commonly, many peripheral devices connect to a user's laptop computer via the limited number of Type A USB connector plugs on the user's computer. In order to increase the number of available USB ports to connect to, a USB hub is commonly used. Since laptop computers are often moved about to different locations, USB hubs that are small in size, lightweight and have minimal extra cables to lug around are desired by users. Small USB hubs that have two to four downstream USB port connectors are commonly referred to as “travel hubs.” A number of hubs with one, two, or even three USB ports molded into one rigid molded unit to save space are currently available. Even with such devices, however, the user needs to put the travel hub into a pocket or compartment in her suitcase or laptop carrying case, whether traveling just a few miles or to another continent.
Another problem with existing USB hubs is that the user needs to locate them close to their computer when they are connected together, and that takes physical space on the user's desktop. Further, the hub needs to be placed away from a desktop edge or the device can be knocked to the floor. One existing solution uses magnets on the underside of the hub, so that the hub can be placed on the side or top of the user's PC cabinet. This solution is limited in application to PCs with steel or iron exterior cases, not ones constructed of aluminum or plastic as with most laptop computers. Another way to secure the USB hub away from the desktop that is equally effective with or without the presence of an iron or steel surface, would offer the user a much greater range of possible places to secure her USB hub.
USB hubs can be configured in a variety of shapes and sizes with a varying number of ports, commonly ranging from two to seven ports. Travel hubs, designed for use primarily with laptop computers, have two to four available bus-powered ports. Often, when a laptop user docks her computer at home or work, she needs a USB hub that has more than the two to four bus-powered ports. That is, she is in need of self-powered ports, as described above. Until now, this meant that the laptop user needed to purchase two hubs, i.e., a travel hub and a larger conventional USB hub, to get additional ports with the DC powered port option.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable DC-powered hub that can be easily and quickly stored during travel, whether for a five minute transport across the street or a two-week trip out of the country, while saving more of the available space for storage of other items. Additionally, there is a need for such a device that can be kept secure and out of the way from the user's desktop, freeing up space on the user's desktop for placement of other items.